The present invention relates generally to fareboxes and more specifically to security devices for automatically securing cash storage areas in fareboxes when they are opened for maintenance purposes. The invention is particularly intended for use with a farebox of the type in which a fare receiving module of a farebox is removable for maintenance purposes.
Fareboxes or cash acceptance receptacles, for example of the type used to collect fares from transit passengers automatically, typically comprise an outer receptacle in which a secure cashbox is located, and have some means for detecting the deposit of coins and/or bills and registering the appropriate payment. A suitable coin and/or bill deposit section is provided in the receptacle and guides deposited cash into the cashbox. The cashbox has openings which are automatically closed and locked when the receptacle is opened to allow the cashbox to be removed and replaced when full. These openings are open to allow the deposit of cash from the deposit section when the cashbox is securely locked within the farebox. Thus, there is a security problem if anyone gains access to the interior of the deposit section of the farebox while the cashbox is in place.